fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elizabeth Daily
Elizabeth Daily is a time paradox duplicate of Sally Amber. Origin While Sally was relaxing on the beach with Winston, a government woman named Elizabeth arrives and had a little private chat with Sally. At the end of their conversation, she then tells Sally, "It's only a matter of time" and took off leaving Sally confused and suspicious of the agent sayings. Later on Stan and Eliza spotted a tattoo of a fairy crown on the back of Sally's neck. Nats and Anti-Eliza spied on them noticing it themselves and they, alongside Alyssa and Lauren use it for their advantage realizing it's more than just a tattoo Nats explains. The two Anti-Fairies bait Sally into kidnapping her and see through the tattoo noticing a tiny hidden fairy time travel code on it. Jorgen explains that the time code was used for kids and their fairies to time travel without the use of magic, and the code had to be taken away from public eyes after the last godkid who used the time code freely and messing up time. The fairy time travel code could not be penetrated by fairy magic due to it being more powerful. Nats, Anti-Eliza and the two B.R.A.T.S. used the codes for their own purpose: having every kid on Earth's life miserable. With Stan and Eliza trapped under a butterfly net, Sally had to stop them alone. So, she "borrowed" Timmy's Magical Time Scooter to travel to the past and find them. While time traveling to stop the B.R.A.T.S. and Anti-Fairies, Sally accidentally left the time scooter on top of frozen water, where a shark pops out and eats it whole while she herself went to get a quick snack. She saw the activity at the last minute and was shocked noticing she can't go back to her own time. Yet, it came to mind that with no magic on her side, Sally was left with no choice but to use the fairy time code and traveled two minutes before the scooter was eaten. She quickly push it out of the ice before the shark could eat it, and Sally used the past time scooter to travel through time, leaving the past Sally behind before she got out of the store for a quick snack, thus making her a time duplicate stranded ten years before her current time. Stranded in time, the duplicate Sally did what she could to make sure that she doesn't mess with time. So, she had to change her name and appearance and lived with homeless people for the time being. Ten years later, she gets employed at the Government. After getting dressed she looks in the mirror realizes that she herself is Elizabeth. Amazed, she waited at just the right moment to tell her past self about the time paradox. Description She has blond hair tied in the pony tail, orange colored pupils, and wears agent-like clothing. Trivia She is named after E.G. Daily, Winston's voice actress. Category:Characters Category:The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan characters Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Females Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Mortals who have visited Fairy World